The Power of Silence
by Thrillzone
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd joins the Teen Titans. Robin goes crazy trying to figure him out. A oneshot about one of the greatest characters in the show: Kyd Wykkyd.


Robin received the shock of his life when he woke up one day to see two glowing red orbs staring at him. Letting out a loud yell, he quickly backed up and fell off his bed.

"Batman?"

He asked, dumfounded, as he saw a black shape towering over him. No, it wasn't Batman.

_Man, you're an idiot,_ his conscience told him, and he told his conscience to shut the hell up.

He realized one moment later that it wasn't Batman. No, it was one of those HIVE Kids… Kid Wicked, was it?

The HIVE member, seemingly reading his thoughts, glared at him, then teleported out of the room.

Quickly pulling on a fresh uniform, he headed for the living room, and was about to tell the Titans about their new guest when he encountered them standing together, apparently waiting for him. The HIVE kid was standing amongst them.

"Morning, Robin! I see you've met Kyd Wykkyd already," Cyborg greeted cheerfully.

"Kid Wicked?" He repeated.

_It's Kyd Wykkyd, you moron,_ his conscience grumbled.

"He wants to apologize for walking out on you like that, but he really hates it when people call him Batman," The eldest Titan explained.

"Good news, Robin!" Starfire said, smiling. "Kyd Wykkyd has decided to renounce his old ways! He wishes to join us!"

"And we accepted him," Raven added.

"He's a Titan now," Beast Boy finished, clapping a hand on their new member's shoulder.

Is he, really? Robin mused.

_Duh._

Robin then wondered why his conscience was being so rude.

The next few days were some of the strangest days Robin ever had. Their new member was apparently popular with his fellow Titans. He had no problems with this, but the peculiar thing was that he was well-liked for the weirdest reasons.

Once, he had entered the living room to see Starfire and Kid Wicked- (_Kyd Wykkyd_, his conscience reminded him angrily) Sorry, **Kyd Wykkyd** sitting at the table. Starfire saw him and waved, beckoning him to come over.

"Kyd Wykkyd has just finished explaining to me the purpose of a Jacuzzi! I had no idea that gushing water could be relaxing for humans!" She said, smiling. The HIVE kid nodded in agreement.

"…Huh?" Kyd Wykkyd couldn't talk… Could he? _Maybe he can, _came that annoying voice. Yeah, he agreed. Maybe…

He was lost in his own thoughts, as he barely noticed Starfire leading the Batman look-alike away, telling him something about roast beef.

Later that night, the Titans (with the exception of Beast Boy, who was content with his Tofu hotdogs) enjoyed a great dinner, courtesy of Cyborg, who had cooked a delicious honey-roasted ham.

"Your best meal yet!" Robin declared. "New recipe?"

"Kind of," Cyborg replied, sheepish. "Kyd Wykkyd taught me. He's an amazing chef."

"What… Did he write it down?"

"No," Cyborg answered, staring at him strangely. "He told me what to do."

Robin looked down and stared blankly at the ham, as if it were the cause of all the mystery. _Hey, don't let that ham go to waste_. For the first time, his conscience had said something worthwhile, and he resumed eating.

The next day, Robin had forgotten his problems until he encountered Beast Boy and Kyd Wykkyd walking in the corridor. Beast Boy was laughing loudly, and he was prompted to ask what was so funny.

"H-Him," Beast Boy pointed at his companion, as he clutched his side with his other hand. "He's hilarious! Best jokes I've ever heard!"

Robin merely shook his head and continued on his way. As he turned a corner he heard Beast Boy say "You should meet Jericho… I bet you two would be the best comedic duo ever."

Crazy, he thought. _Crazy is right. Kilowatt and Jericho would be funnier. Comedy gold, in fact, _hisconscience stated.

He thought the entire world was going mad (_No, it's just you…), _especially when he came across Raven, who was actually **smiling**. She told him about Kyd Wykkyd's amazing performance the other night in the café. "His poetry is really deep… And the way he delivers it is perfect," She praised.

Robin was left scratching his head. _You're going insane,_ his conscience informed him. You can say that again, he thought dully.

_You're going insane._

A few days later, the Titans found themselves fighting several robots sent by an unknown enemy. They were clearly outnumbered, their spirits low as they were thrown back again and again.

As Robin hit the wall for the fourteenth time, he realized that they needed to be more confident. As he got up and began to think of a speech, he noticed his teammates standing around a determined-looking Kyd Wykkyd. They were staring at him in amazement.

Minutes later, all the robots were reduced to a pile of scrap metal. They were triumphant.

"That was great, you guys!" Robin cheered. "What happened? How'd you do it?"

"Kyd Wykkyd gave us a really good speech," Cyborg answered, smiling.

"It made us open our eyes," Beast Boy raved.

"It's thanks to him that we regained confidence to fight back," Raven added.

"It was beautiful…" Starfire wiped a tear away from her eye.

_Close your mouth, you look stupid._

Robin finally accepted his fate, and after getting measurements of his upper torso (for the straightjacket he was going to be wearing soon), he walked listlessly around the Tower, arriving in the living room, which was devoid of everyone except the cause of all his problems.

He was currently making a fort out of cushions, with probably no idea about what he'd done to Robin.

The masked Titan stared at him. It's over… I'm completely bonkers, he told himself, sighing inwardly.

_Not really,_ his conscience told him, and for once, it spoke words of encouragement. He perked up. Huh?

He stared at Kyd Wykkyd, who looked up from his work and waved at him.

_Hi, Robin. What's up?_

----End-----

Hope you enjoyed it. I love Kyd Wykkyd to death, and this idea came around when my younger cousin and I were talking about him (he likes Kyd too) and saying how he deserves his own spin-off.

Yes, I made fun of the wrong spelling ('Kid Wicked'), the Batman-like features (heh) and how playful this HIVE kid likes to be.

ALL HAIL KYD WYKKYD!


End file.
